


[Podfic] Boys And Their Toys

by dodificus



Series: Boys And Their Toys [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rathbone wants CID to take a firearms refresher course. Sam and Gene decide to make it interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Boys And Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boys And Their Toys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8987) by Loz. 



**Length:** 10:52

 **Format:** mp3

 **File Size:** 11.7 MB (mp3)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104248.zip)

 

Originally posted May 3rd 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/291794.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
